User blog:Jabainlover88/Book1
There is a vast grass field with a tall dark tree in the center of the field. The wild flowers smelling mostly of rosemary and surrounds the mossy wyne tree. The feel of the trunk is lumpy and the thick branches have no leaves. From one of the branches hangs a swing with a little girl in it. She has dark black hair and wears an orange lady bug sundress looking no older than four years old. Behind the child stands a beautiful woman pushing her in the swing. Standing tall with dark black hair, she resembles the younger girl. The square type face and wide set eyes don’t show traditional attractiveness of the older woman, but her ocean blue eyes marvel you. Wearing nothing but a large coffee brown sweater and blue jeans one can see her modesty. She laughs as she pushes the giggly little girl on the swing. “Willow,” she whispers, “this will be our secret safe haven for all our secrets.” The child smiles at the light tap on her back and returns to gazing at the sky. Maybe this had to do with the comforting presence or light touch that reassured her of security. “Mommy,” Willow cries, “I…..” After waking up from that dream I am panting with sweat. My skin feels clammy and unpleasantly sticky. Looking around myself, I see I’m in my room. The walls remind me of the green grassy field’s cause of the green paint covering the walls. There are pictures the covering the walls showing pictures not of me, but my dream destinations, like the Great Pyramid of Giza and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. These are places I hope to go to if I ever find the money. Wandering, my eyes go to the brown dresser with only three drawers. The middle drawer is stuck and refuses to open, so I only have two drawers to stuff my clothes in. Next to the drawer is the tall bookshelf with the most value, which was made by my uncle for me when I was seven. It is entirely made from red bark wood and has birds carved on the sides. I look at the very top to see my favorite book. Though it’s worn out and fragile, I love it the most because it reminds me of my mother. Before she died, she gave me her copy of the book her mother read to her, Tuck Everlasting. Staring into a daze at my window, I see birds flying across the sky. I think to myself how the dreams I keep having are getting worse. They are not scary, but sadden me. Usually there about my mother and myself as a little girl. Being nostalgic, I can only think how I will never see her again. When she died in the car accident, I was five. I have tons of her belongings so at least I can look back at the things she had. “Willow get down here before your breakfast gets cold!” screamed a voice downstairs. “Ven aquí ahora mismo o yo como su desayuno mí!” provoked the voice again. Eva. '' I ran quickly out of my room to the kitchen because I know Eva would actually eat my food for me. She takes little bites out of it every day. Eva was in her gray sweats with a phone in one hand and a piece of bacon in the other. Typical Eva, always eating. She is the live-in-housekeeper. The reason Eva is always eating she tells me is because she’s Mexican. I have never caught her doing what she’s told, only agreeing on her on own terms. Her reddish dyed hair makes you overlook her black glasses. Being twenty-three and a part time college student, I like having her around since she’s like an older sister to me. “¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo en tu habitación, te escondes algo allá arriba?” Eva asked me. I choked on my egg. Oh Eva, always assuming something. “I’m not hiding anything in my room, I just slept in.“ I replied. “Laziness ain’t an excuse and you haven’t even cleaned up.” she smirked. I looked down at my body and saw my Redskin t-shirt and black pajama shorts. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong to me, but most people don’t know Eva like I do. She’s overly opinionated, stubborn, and nosy. If she has a problem with what you’re doing, she’ll tell you straight up. This meant that I would have to change and couldn’t just sleep in the rest of the day. Seeing her motion her hands to the stairs, I knew I had to take a shower. The odds of me ever winning an argument against Eva are very small, so I have learned to agree. I walked into my bathroom looking directly at the mirror, and there was my reflection. My jet black hair that cascades into loose curls and fall as far to my upper chest looked messy. The white pale skin I have exploits diamond face, full pink lips, framed dark eyelashes, and blue- grey eyes. Eva always says that my eyes are my most beautiful facial feature. They have an “air of mystery” is what she calls it. I don’t like looking at myself too much because I can see my long legs and slender arms which I refer to as scrawny. Uncle Jacob says, “That’s why your parents named you Willow. Since they knew you would become a slender and graceful woman.” I finally got into the shower and turned the faucet on. I felt the cold water fall on my skin and stroked my hair with shampoo. The cold water obviously meant Uncle Jacob woke up early and used up all the hot water. Surprisingly since it was only the two of us you would think there would be enough. I heard a knock on the door. ''Tap! Tap ! Tap ! '' Since Eva was downstairs, possibly eating my breakfast, it had to be Uncle Jacob. So, I immediately got out of the shower and put on my white bath robe. When I opened the door, Uncle Jacob was there. He looked very tired and groggy as if he just woke up. I could tell he hadn’t shaved his scruffy beard liked he promised Eva, but I like his beard on his inverted triangle face. It brought out his sea green eyes and his mocha brown hair. He was wearing a light tan corduroy suit with a striped blue tie and leather black shoes. The man was looking sharp. “Uncle Jacob what is it?” I asked “Nothing just going to work early.” he replied The thing is that Uncle Jacob works for the government. He studies medicine and does experiments to find cures. So far just finding cures for common cancers. “Will you’re shivering. You look cold.” He said I hadn’t noticed that I was shivering. It must have been really obvious. “Well you did use up all the hot water. “ I said Uncle Jacob smiled and looked directly at me. “A house divided against itself cannot stand.” He replied back “Lincoln.” I said hesitantly “Correct.” Typical Uncle Jacob. Always quoting books or famous sayings. The odd thing was that I always got them right. Most girls my age would be remembering every Twilight scene when Jacob takes his shirt off. I never question my aptitude for remembering quotes. It’s just a hidden talent or an inherited skill. Well, Uncle Jacob kissed my forehead and headed down the stairs. “Just remember to eat your breakfast for once. You can’t keep giving Eva all your food.” “I’m fine don’t worry.” I said “Seriously you’re looking too skinny these days. I’m starting to worry.” I laughed. It was sort of true, but my weight was the least of our problems. I ran to my room and started to change into my clothes. I put on a black tank top, grey jeans, and a grey denim jacket. I went under my bed where I kept my iPod and grabbed it. I lay on top of my bed and put my red ''Beats headphone. I started listening to random songs by different artist. I laid down on my bed closed my eyes. My head titled on the bed and I was starting to fall asleep. Several minutes passes till I heard a noise. ''Boom. Boom. Boom '' Gently, I took off my headphones and looked out the door. The noise sounded like a gun shot and it’s hard to mistake the sound. An unpleasant shiver went through my spine and I started coughing. I opened my eyes and there was a green spray in the hallway. I could smell the toxic and it was spreading it around the house. The stronger the smell got the more my eyes hurt. The best way to describe the feeling is like being near an onion. When your eyes start to get really teary and hard to see. Well, let’s say the toxic in the spray was so unbearding my eyes started crying for no reason. My eyes started burning and probably turning red. I immediately closed my eyes and started crawling on the floor. It wouldn’t be difficult since I knew my house well. I could crawl my way down to the kitchen and get out the back entrance. So I started to crawl and got as far to the hallway. There were footsteps coming from the steps and there was no way to hide. Slowly, I crawled away till something got my shoe. Then I realized not something, but actually someone. The gunman now has me and is going to shoot me. Eva was probably dead and gone in the kitchen. Probably shot her when she was on the phone. Then I thought of my uncle who would find my body. I wanted to scream, but the toxic spray would continue to get into my system. So I did the only thing I could. I tried to kick his legs, but it’s hard not to see your opponent. Soon my legs were being dragged across the floor. Just think the start to every horror movie. There was no way a hangnail could help me now. My body started to weaken and feel very light. This probably was my last moment alive and I was falling asleep. It was struggle to keep my eyes open. Then something came up to my mouth and I gasped. It was a napkin and there was an odd odor. I immediately felt dizzy and my body dropped. It finally lost all weight and I was left unconscious. Category:Blog posts